


There's a Reason For All the Hoodies

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the reason Joel always wears those hoodies is because of scars he has on him that he’d prefer to keep hidden, Ray just wants to know why he can never see his boyfriend shirtless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Reason For All the Hoodies

Ray yawned and passed his hand over his own hair, he then propped himself up using the bed headboard as leverage for his back when he leaned on it and yawned again, Joel was hunched over a drawer picking out his clothes for work. The room was dark, the air was a bit thick with the humidity from outside, rain thundered on the glass window and lightning illuminated the bedroom for a good three seconds before making it dark again.   
“We should stay in,” Ray lazily stated, Joel jumped nearly out of his skin and hastily put on a shirt he had in his hands. It was one of Ray’s, so he couldn’t quite get it on. After a bit of struggling he left the shirt on, so only one hand had gone through a sleeve, his hair was more messed up and Ray could see the shirt being stretched.  Ray laughed.   
“You really think we should stay in?” Thunder roared an agreement.   
“Do you have anything to do?”  
“Nothing I can’t do tomorrow.”  
“Take my fucking shirt off I can’t take you seriously in that thing.” Ray chuckled a bit as Joel took the shirt off, again with some difficulty, and chucked it to the side.  
“That was a clean shirt Joel.” Ray frowned as Joel dug through the drawers again and took out another shit, one of his own and put it on. Why the fuck…  
“Why are you getting dressed?”  
“What do you mean getting dressed I’m just putting a shirt on.”  
“Why?”  
“Trust me you don’t want to see my six flab.” Ray rolled his eyes.  
“I saw your dick and now you won’t let me see anything above your waist?”  
“You see my eyes,” Joel jumped into the bed with Ray, making the bed bounce and the springs squeak. He then got up in Ray’s face.  
“See? Eyes.” Joel said with a smirk, Ray kissed the smile off his face and grabbed the helm of Joel’s shirt, making the older grab Ray’s hand and intertwine their fingers.  
“You’re so,” Joel started to say, Ray pouted and Joel groaned, “One day you’ll get to see what’s underneath my shirt.” Ray huffed.

—————————————————————

“Now you’re just being ridiculous.” Ray said as Joel dawned on a hoodie. It was fucking scorching outside and he’s wearing a fucking hoodie. Joel just shrugged.  
“What’s her name?” Ray said, Joel cocked an eyebrow up.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Or his name.”  
“Ray I’m not…?”  
“You totally have an embarrassing tattoo and don’t want me to see it.” Ah. Shit.  
“No Ray I don’t…”  
“Is it video game related? Did you get it because of a bet? How bad is it.” Joel shook his head and Ray grabbed the back of his own neck.  
“So you really just don’t want me to see you shirtless. You’re in a hoodie in 90 degree weather, you never take your shirt off when we have sex, either you have something to hide and think I’m so shallow that I’d leave you for it- which I won’t by the way. If I was really shallow I’d be hooking up with some hot person my own age, but I’m not. I’m dating an amazing person who’s just a tad older-” Joel chuckled “-Okay a bit more then a bit older then me. But still. There is nothing under your shirt that could possibly make me love you less. I’m tired of your fucking hoodies all the time.” Joel sighed, and Ray gasped a bit for air. Joel took the helm of his hoodie and stripped it off, only to reveal a shirt underneath.   
“I’m going to burn every hoodie and shirt you own Joel.”  
“Okay okay, just don’t.. freak out okay?” Ray nodded, Joel took the helm of his shirt and striped that off too. White scars littered Joel’s back like shooting stars in the night, and Ray gingerly started to trace every line with a soft finger.   
“Dude get into a bar fight or something?”  
“Yeah well.”  
“Turn around?” Joel groaned and Ray’s eyes widened, his stomach was littered with scars, just one shade darker than his own skin color, but still there. Ray passed his finger through the lines.  
“So you gonna explain or should I just assume you lead a double life and have many enemies?”   
“Enemies? More like I was a fucking angsty teenager with issues,” Joel took Ray’s hand and rested it on his chest.  
“But you don’t…?”  
“What? Cut? Oh please. No. Not umm-” He coughed a bit, “Not anymore.” Ray let out a breath of air he didn’t know he was holding in.  
“And on your back?”  
“Stupid drunken antics. Got knifed, fell, I’m just ahh stupid.”  There was a pause but the air between them wasn’t thick, it wasn’t awkward, it was just a pause.  
Ray buried his face into Joel’s chest.  
“I still love you.” Joel wrapped his arms around Ray.  
“I love you too.” They stayed like that for a few minuets, Ray occasionally passing his hands over each scar.  
Part of Ray wanted to ask why, and part of him thought that it wasn’t the right time.   
“Be you got laid a lot, ladies love scars.”  
“And the moment was ruined.”  
“Men like scars too.” Ray wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Joel laughed.   
“At least someone likes them,” Joel breathed out.   
This went better than expected. 


End file.
